lightsaberknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rey Nal'Do
Rey Nal'Do was a human male Jedi Knight during the final years of the Old Republic. Having apprenticed under the esteemed Jedi Master and High Council member Eeth Koth, Rey was an accomplished swordsman and pilot. Separated at a very young age from his twin brother Zae Rel'Do, Rey spent the majority of his life plagued by visions of his brother, and had difficulty staying in tune with the living Force as a result of their separation. This became especially difficult when Rey learned that Zae (who was now known as Zaric) had become a powerful darkside practitioner. Early Life Rey Nal'Do and his brother, Zae Rel'Do were born in 59 BBY on the planet Haruun Kal. Their parents were poor subsistence farmers and were delighted when they discovered that both of their sons were force sensitive. They knew that the Jedi would be able to provide a far better life for their sons than they would, and so, before either of them were a year old, they were sent to the Jedi Temple to begin their training. While en route to Coruscant their transport ship stopped to refuel and was subsequently attacked by a group of Trandoshan pirates. While the Jedi managed to fight back and repel the Trandoshans, the brothers were separated and only Rey was found. Believing Zae was dead, left him behind and continued to Corusant with only Rey. Upon the arrival on corusant, Rey was placed into the Thranta clan with 19 other younglings, as was customary at the time. He spent the next decade training to become a Jedi, showing particular proclivity with the more tactile and physical aspects of the force, though he often struggled with the sensitive, spiritual side of his training . His lack of ability was due in part to the separation from his brother. Although Rey was unaware of the existence of his brother and the circumstances under which they had been separated, the brothers' separation had severed part of their connection to the living force. Unbeknownst to any of this, Rey had to work that much harder in his training to compensate for this lost connection. When it was time for the initiate trials, Rey excelled and was among the top three in the Thranta clan, and was solidly prepared for the Apprentice tournament. When the tournament day finally arrived, he was well prepared and showed an excellence with his use of the lightsaber. He made quick work of his opponent in the first round. However, before the start of his second match, Rey began to feel an odd familiar tremor within the Force. Trying his best not to focus on it, he again won his second match quickly and decisively, catching the attention of many of the Jedi in attendance. Near the beginning of his third and final match, Rey was having difficulty ignoring the pull of the force, becoming overwhelmed by flashes of images and a deep-seated sense of pain and anguish. It was so overwhelming that, as the third round began, Rey blacked out and collapsed to the floor. In his unconscious state, Rey saw visions of his brother, Zae (though Rey was unaware of the boy's identity), attacking the same Trandoshan pirates responsible for the brothers' separation. When he awoke, Rey informed Jedi Master Yoda of his visions. It was then that Yoda revealed to Rey the circumstance between him and his brother, and how his brother had, until now, been believed to be dead. Though initially apprehensive abut teaching the youngling about his relation to Zae, Yoda could sense the deep connection between the brothers, and warned Rey not to seek out his twin. As Rey had collapsed during the finale, no master in attendance chose him to be their padawan. Worried that he may be sent to the Service Corps, he asked Yoda what he could do to find a master. Yoda instructed him to be patient, and reassured him that a master would present themselves. Rey continued to be patient and meditate, but now something was different. Rey slowly became aware that the emptiness he had felt and his struggles with the more spiritual side of the Force were due in large part to his separation from his brother. Though he had been warned by Master Yoda not to seek out Zae (who was now going by the name Zaric), Rey could not help but feel drawn to and fascinated by the connection that he and his brother shared through the Force. Appreniceship and Knighthood Just as Yoda has foreseen, it was not long before Rey was taken as a padawan; Jedi Master Eeth Koth approached Rey, who had seen him meditating in the temple, and believed that Rey was ready. Under Koth’s tutelage, Rey learned to have dedication to the Order, as loyalty to the Jedi had been a key part of Koth's own apprenticeship under Master Kosul Ayada. Koth himself was known for rarely speaking and for keeping to himself. As a result, Rey was often taught not by instruction, but by imitation of his master. Koth was both an accomplished swordsman and a straighter ace, and these were skills that Rey picked up from the years he spent as a padawan. Koth also helped address Rey’s emptiness due to the separation from his brother, and explained that while the feeling may never go away, Rey must control it and not let it consume him. Koth took Rey to the caves of Illum to construct his first lightsaber. Deep within the caves, Rey entered a state of meditation, reaching out through the Force and searching for the crystal he would use in the construction of his lightsaber. It was not long before Rey felt the pull of a green Mephite crystal and went to retrieve it. As soon as he touched the crystal however, he fell into a deep trance, unaware of his actions or surroundings. Nearly two days later, when he awoke, Rey found that he had completed the construction of his green-bladed weapon. After more than a decade of learning as Koth's padawan, Rey was given his first solo assignment. He was to escort senator Bor Gracus from Corusant to his homeward of Sluis Van. It was a simple, straightforward mission that Rey accepted whole-heartedly, eager to demonstrate both his prowess as a Jedi and his potential to work independently from his Master. However, Senator Gracus's starship was attacked and shot down by a band of Trandoshan crashed landing on Dantooine. Rey, using his exceptional skills as a pilot, managed to bring the ship to a safe landing, albeit a crash landing. Upon exiting the wreckage of the senator's ship, Rey and Gracus were quickly surrounded by the Trandoshan pirates who had shot down their ship. Rey took grate care in defending the senator, but took a direct hit from a blaster on his left arm. Now injured, Rey realized that he had limited time and would have to take the offensive in order to protect Senator Gracus. Igniting his lightsaber, he was able to make quick work of the bulk of the pirates. When only few remained, the Trandoshans surrendered and begged not to be killed. Gracus goaded him on to kill them, adding fuel to Rey's battle-induced fury. But Rey remembered his early training with Koth, and was reminded of his brother Zaric's path down the dark side of the Force. He destroyed their weapons, took their ship and safely escorted the senator back to Sluis Van. When Rey returned to the Corusant, Koth met him and was relieved that he had survived and had done the right thing by letting the Trandoshans live. Impressed with his Padawan's work, Koth decided that the time was right for Rey to take the Jedi trials. Rey was confident and ready, and grateful that his master felt he was ready. With Master Koth's teachings and guidance he knew that he would be able to complete each trial. Rey entered the Jedi Trials Chamber, both nervous and excited. It was not until the Trial of Spirit that his will began to falter. Deep in meditation, he envisioned his brother. Zaric was no longer a troubled boy, but a man who was engulfed with the dark side. Rey was overcome with sadness and anguish at this vision, knowing that his connection with Zaric would be impossible to reestablish. He reached out through the Force, but was unable to penetrate the darkness that surrounded Zaric. Rey was thoroughly shaken by this vision of his brother, tormented by the thought of never being able to truly reestablish the Force connection that they shared. It was only by remembering his early teachings from Koth that Rey found the will to not allow Zaric's fate to dominate his own. Rey awoke from his meditation, having passed the trials and become a Jedi Knight. Assignment to Thule Rey took part in the First Battle of Geonosis which ushered in the galaxy-wide conflict known as the Clone Wars. Already an accomplished pilot, Rey was selected to be part of the Jedi Starfighter Corps, piloting a Aethersprite-class Delta-7B light interceptor. Rey took part in both the Battle of Ryloth and the Battle of Malastare before his exceptional skills came to the attention of the Jedi High Council. Rey was hand-selected to act as part of a secretive security outpost on the Outer Rim planet Thule. Rey's assignment was to act as a one-man patrol unit for the system, providing both reconnisance and early warning for the security detatchment below on the planet's surface. Used to the excitement and constant challenge of combat, Rey was suddenly underwhelmed and bored with his new assignment, constantly patrolling and scanning Thule and its nearly-deserted surrounding systems. Rey was put into constant contact with the head of the planet's security forces, the military-minded General Trapp Radmal. It was from Radmal that Rey learned that the security detachment was there protecting a small, secretive training camp for Jedi initiates. Rey was troubled that he would not have been informed of this by the High Council, but continued with his mission all the same. Category:Jedi Category:Character Bios